Helping Out
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: ONESHOT. Fuji helps Sakuno in a strange way when they're in Home Economics room.... FUJISAKU!


**Helping Out**

**Written by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**A/N:** I was working this fic and Hysteric Moon at the same time since it's been bugging me for awhile it's just that I'm having difficult time on editing and constructing.

This story is dedicated to **FujixSaku0709** and **Arah-chan**.

**Summary:** Fuji helps Sakuno in a strange way when they're in Home Economics room... FUJISAKU!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

School finally ends in Seishun Academy as many students were heading out of their clubs' activities especially for the school's famous tennis club. Everybody is heading his or her way home or other destinations except for one Tennis Genius who is walking down the school's hallway.

Everything's quiet as Fuji walks down calmly until he hears crashing sound coming down from ahead of the same hall way he is using. Later on he hears another crashing sound again only this time it's getting louder than the earlier ones. The sound grows louder leading him to the Home Economic room.

The Tensai opens the door only reveals few cooking utensils, pots and pans are lying on the floor. If anyone walks on further would likely trip over if they don't watch out. As he carefully takes few steps in, he notices a certain auburn haired girl stirring up behind one of the tables as she rubs her head painfully. Then she notices Fuji's presence.

"What are you doing here, Fuji-sempai?" Sakuno flushed.

"Funny I was about to say the same question to you, Ryuuzaki-chan." Fuji chuckles to his amuse as he scans the area only to notices a bowl with batter on it and few ingredients are on the other table. "I could see you're cooking here but aren't you supposed to be heading home?"

The auburn haired girl fidgets her forefingers while looking at her senior shyly. "I can't tell you my secret." She told him.

"I see then do you mind if I help you clean the mess?" he asked her kindly. "It'll be easier if two people help."

Sakuno barely reply her answer before Fuji starts collecting the utensils, pots and pans. Then she starts helping him out on the few messes on the table she uses in her area. She secretly glances at her senior and flushes. She recently has a huge liking to Fuji ever since the day he helped her. Although she had never tell him her true feelings since she remember asking him few days ago if he has someone in mind and he has, so let alone admire him in far distant. It takes for minutes to clear things up until only the bowl with the batter is left.

"Thank you for you help, Fuji-sempai." She thanked him gratefully.

Fuji simply nods his head with the usual smile before he could leave the room, he notices few batters were sticking to her right cheek yet it seems that she wasn't aware of its presence. He is about to tell her until an idea struck his head which widening his smile.

"You've got something on your face." He said as he positions himself in front of her while she stands behind the table. "Let me help you."

"Ah thank you--" her words were interrupted when Fuji's face leans to hers only few inches away.

The auburn haired girl flushed deeper when she sees at the Tensai's close look. Then his cerulean blue eyes reveal making her flush even more only earning an amusing grin. Fuji nears to her face further then to her right cheek and stops. Sakuno could feel his warmth breathing against her skin then she startled with a slight yelp as Fuji slowly licks her cheek.

"Fu-Fu-Fuji-sempai?" she meekly stuttered.

The sadist Tensai stops then he looks at Sakuno still has his eyes open. "Call me Syuusuke, _Sa-ku-no-chan_." He smirked teasingly at her as he goes back licking her cheek again causing her to shiver.

As the Tensai finishes the last batter, he stops which relief Sakuno. Later one, she could see Fuji's handsome face yet what surprises her most that his expression was rather different from his earlier ones. From the way he looks like his expressing his true feeling then he kisses her chastise in the lips.

"Please stop, Fuji-sempai!" Sakuno demanded as she pushes him away.

"Don't you like me?" he questioned her with a hurt tone.

"It's not that…" Sakuno stuttered while she still blushes. "Didn't you told me already have someone special in your mind."

"She's already in front of me." Fuji revealed. "It's you whom I love, Sakuno-chan."

The petite girl shot a surprising look at Fuji, still has his cerulean blue eyes open, who is staring at her with a serious look. She doesn't know how she could react as she could only stares at him with her mouth open. Without any warning the brunette took the opportunity kissing her only this time it's passionate.

As they are busily having a blissful moment until they heard few 'thud' as it might be heavy books that fell out and it was coming from the door where Fuji entered. He shoot out his best glare at the person who interrupted their moment of course he's not letting Sakuno to see that person.

"**SORRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO INTERRUPT!! I'LL BE GOING THEN!!"** he quickly apologizes as he makes his run as quickly as he could.

Silence engulfs them once more making Sakuno uncomfortable at the position and the quiet. Fuji notices her reaction thus he back away just to make her feel ease. Yet the petite girl was getting a little nervous around him after the sudden confession.

"I really like you, Sakuno. Will you go out with me?" He confessed as he plants a small kiss on her hand.

Sakuno looks at the brunette haired senior with a sweet smile then she hugs him.

* * *

The next day

Eiji happens to be heading his way to the Tennis court as he had already dressed himself in his regular jersey. Then he spots Momo standing there not moving his spot as he nears him, he notices the Dunk master has his mouth open wide.

"Hoi! Hoi! What are you looking at, Momo? Nya." Eiji questioned him.

Alas he isn't answering the acrobatic lad despite to his effort so he follows the direction where Momo is staring. Then his jaws dropped at the sight he sees a certain brunette regular with Sakuno as she hands him something. The next thing happen Fuji gesture his hand telling her to come closer. As she follows the Tensai sadist licks her cheek causing her to blush even made Momo and Eiji to drop their jaws further.

Before they could hide themselves quickly, the Tensai sadist had already notices their presence yet pretends he didn't. It takes a while until Fuji stops, the auburn haired girl blushingly smiles at him then heads to the school building as she was gone, and the brunette lad turns his head to the bushes where Eiji and Momo were hiding.

"You can come out now, Eiji, Momo." He called them as they shown up themselves.

"What were you doing with Ryuuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, Fuji-senpai/Fujiko-chan?" Momo and Eiji asked Fuji.

The sadist Tensai gave a large smile that creep both Momo and Eiji. "I was helping her." He replied evilly yet truthfully in his mind saying _**'I'm marking her mine'**_.

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** Well this ends my FujiSaku one-shot for now. My head's getting really strange one of these days and I'm sure my hands surely took over the job BIG time. Need to bang my head REAL HARD!!

Don't forget to review!


End file.
